


Harry, Son of The Half-Blood Prince (Harry Potter)

by ErynOctopea



Series: A Prince and His Mutt (Harry Potter Snack Shipping) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape lives after the final book yet something is out of place. Oh that's right, he has a son now. Harry Potter to be exact. OVER THREE THOUSAND HITS on Fanfic.net [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, Son of The Half-Blood Prince (Harry Potter)

Harry Potter Fan Fiction Extension (After book 7.)

My story is based and is a continuation from Miss J.K Rowling's great works of Harry Potter. Harry Potter is not my idea and I do not own rights to him ect.

This story is a continuation from after the last book after The Dark Lord has been finished off. This story takes place the following school year about a month before it beguines. This is a story of Harry and Snape.

Xxx

After the final battle Harry had gone home with the Weasleys.

"Has every last inch of the grounds been searched for bodies' to be identify and or anyone that might be hiding?" McGonagall's voice was a bit weary from the lack of sleep.

All of the surviving staff of Hogwarts and a few wizards and witches that had been picked off of Diagon Alley, were working around the clock to fix the school by means of hand and wand.

"Yes it appears so. The Hospital wing is almost empty now, most of the survivors have gone home at this point. The only person that really is left is..."

Professor McGonagall nodded as Hagrid drifted off. Snape had been found in a pool of his own blood. Thought to be dead his body was picked up and brought in. Poppy quickly found that he was alive and that his lungs were flooded with his own fluids.

"The thing is he woke up this morning. I went in ta check on Poppy and e' was sittin in bed read'n."

"…if he is alive. And is not in a coma state anymore then what is the problem Hagrid."

"...Professor, they said when they were healing him they though something was wrong… which there was... and they did a blood test on him."

"Yes."

"His DNA has a match to someone on file here at Hogwarts. Guess they found it when the wrong file got pulled after his blood screen."

"Hagrid do you mean to say that he has a relative or... A child...?"

"It would be a child…" Hagrid shifted akwardly.

McGonagall became a bit worried as to what was going on and who the child. How had this happened with out some knowing anyway? Severus Snape did not seem like the type to reproduce.

"The child would be?"

"Professor… The child is someone we know and it's ridicules at how in obvious the situation is now." The frown on his face deepened.

She frowned when it hit her like a ton of bricks "... There was only one woman Severus ever loved…"

A moment passed as they stood there in aw.

"Well..." McGonagall eye's wouldn't blink, "I suppose someone should go and fetch Mr. Potter for us… if that is his last name."

"Yah..." Hagrid turned slowly and made his way for the exit.

"Hagrid… I don't want to impose but I know you do miss the boy. Would you ever so mind my friend… going to the Weasly's and..."

Hagrid nodded with a slight smile as Professor McGonagall's voice flew off into a distant world.

Xxx

"Harry dear, there's a friend here to see you!" Mrs. Weasly's voice ran up through the house in an excited tone.

Next thing she knew Harry flew down the stairs with Ginny, Ron and Hermione at the next persons heals. One after another they trampled down the stairs and they gathered into the kitchen to find Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled and ran to embrace his old friend.

Ron and Hermione fallowed his lead. Ginny stood next to Harry.

"Hagrid it's so good to see you!" Hermione busted out.

"As to all'a ya!" He laughed his words.

"But er, I'm here to talk to Harry about some business that came up a few...few weeks ago that me and McGonagall just came across." He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well sure Hagrid but are you alright you look a bit ill." Harry's eye brows went up.

"Yes I'm fine thanx for askin' lets just get this done. Rip it off like a band aid." Hagrid walked outside.

"That can't be good." Ron said as a foot weighed down on his with a slam.

"Ow!"

"Lovely, just saved the bloody world we did now theres something wrong." Harry sounded half angry half sad, a sigh like sound really.

At this point he just wanted some peace and relaxation.

He walked out to where Hagrid was outside. The fields were starting to green up. It was nice out.

"What do you think itis." Ron's word slammed together.

"I don't know…" Hermione said irritated.

"Oh calm down you don't always have to know everything. I'm sure Harry'll tell us anyways." Ron said sideways.

Hermione glared a little bit at Ron. In love or not he was still Ron.

They looked out the window just in time to see Harry's face. Then he fell over onto the ground.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled.

And so the shock was to much for him.

Xxx

Hagrid had gone to sleep on the couch for the night. (Even though it was far to small.) Harry and Ron were in their room.

"Why can't you just tell me what it is mate? Not like it can be worse than Who Know How. And he's dead know so what's so bad?" Ron pressed.

"I didn't say it was bad… Just… I think I need to vomit." Harry jumped up and ran out the bedroom door.

Ron sat and waited for what seemed like ever. When Harry walked back in he gave him the stare.

"... is … father…" Harry mumbled a bit.

"What?" Ron could only hear 'father'.

Ron leaned forward, brows inched together tightly. His face had gone pale as he to looked like he was going to be sick.

"I said… is my father…"

"What?" It was most diffidently the word father.

"I said they found Professor Snape alive." Harry just looked at him.

"I heard the word father, please say that has nothing to do with Snape." Ron was inching out of bed.

"..." Harry looked at the wall.

"Harry..."

"When... when they were healing him... they ran a blood test. I think he needed a blood transfusion. He lost a lot of fluids. The wrong file was pulled because of the DNA... they pulled my chart by my mistake. They were looking for his. I guess... were related."

"What!" Ron hissed panicking.

They just stood there. Ron was right in front of him now. What was happening.

"…Why…why do you look like James then… Harry?"

"Polyjuice-potion. Snape is the potion Professor after all Ronald." Hermione was tiptoeing in.

The boys sat up.

"I heard Harry… are you alright?" She asked sitting down on the edge of Ron's bed facing Harry.

"I don't know Hermione… I just… It's just… uhhhhggrrrrrr!" He became outraged inside with confusion and sadness for not knowing.

"What do you mean polyjuice?" Ron said plopping down by her.

She looked at Harry. From the look on his face he had the same question.

Taking breath she started, "I have read many things on that potion considering our use of it. I came a cross an article once about what happens when an expecting mother takes it. What happens is, it has no effect on the mother. What happens is the DNA in the potion mixes into the child's blood stream. In a way James is also Harry's father. He has two dads and one mom. Both James and Snape's DNA is in Harry. But the father who... took part in the conception has a higher amount of shared DNA. For an unborn child the potions effects last... forever. No wonder you look so much like James. Your meant to be James in a way. You have three different parental blood streams."

The boys just looked at her like she was on fire.

Xxx

"Severus how do you feel?" Mcgonagll asked as she walked like a cat into the room.

He turned to look at her and only frowned.

"Hagrid has gone to tell Harry hopefully they will be back shortly so you can see him." She spat out.

"Why, no one needs to bother Potter, I'll be leaving soon anyway." He said in his low voice.

Surprisingly he wasn't shouting. He just seemed tired.

"Severus don't you wish to see your boy?"

Severus made a face but it soon turned to confusion.

He finally said "What?"

The woman's face turned to panic. She looked to Poppy. Poppy was near her office and dropped her tray and bolted into the small office and locked the door before the Head Mistress could get a word out. Poppy was going to tell him but had yet to get around to it.

Xxx

Severus sat alone in the dark with only a candle dancing at his bed side in the hospital wing. His mind started it's work and tired to put together how Harry James Potter could be his son. Severus began to think. He looks nothing like me.

There were some faint memories that could have lead to the event of being sexual with Lily. But his memories were fuzzy. Then it hit him. His head in his hands. How on god's green earth could he have repressed that! The timing… The timing was dead on for him to be his son. It even made sense.

Severus remembered how his father had told him that she'd give his back side a good swatting if he ever had a child out of wedlock. He flinched a bit. The Dark Lord and his father were the only two people he ever really feared. Severus's home was destroyed and his only options were Hogwarts or his parents home.

"Harry's my child. And my mothers going to be pissed at me." He said in the dark.

Forget his father his mother would be out of her fucking mind to find out that she had grandchild.

Xxx

"Are you sure Harry? You can always stay with us." Ron was trying to say his good byes for now but it wasn't coming out.

It was early and Harry was packed and Hagrid stood outside The Burrow ready to fly.

"It's a positive thing Harry. You have a living parent." Ginny smiled oddly.

How the bloody hell could you make someone feel better in a situation like this. Harry leaned forward and kissed her cheek with out saying anything. His brain wasn't working very well right now so keeping quiet was the best he could do.

Xxx

When Severus woke up he didn't open his eyes. He could feel someone sitting in the chair on his other side. He knew who it was.

"I'm not one for being very soft and loving Mr. Potter."

Severus finally opened his eyes a little and stared at the wall and tried to fight back the tears that came from loving Lily. The joyful feeling finely hit him. It was the news that he had a shared part of her forever now. And it was… their s… son. Son. It sounded completely off. A tear fell off his right cheek.

"…I'm not sure how we supposed to handle this Professor." Harry was a bit blank.

Severus sat up and turned forward. He turned and looked at Harry. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to show something but all he felt like doing was pulling the boy close and crying. He was becoming so backed up with emotion. He had no idea how to act. Breathing deeply he tried to keep himself in check. He was calm cool and collected. Your a greasy git. People hate you. You love solitude.

"You have your mother eyes." It just came out.

What the hell was wrong with his brain? Don't just let mushy words come jumping out.

"Not to be rude sir but… I think we've already gone over that."

Severus nodded. Then he blushed. Oh god, the memories were coming back... Oh fuck.

"How did you survive sir, if you don't mind my asking…?"

"My body set into a coma when I should have been dead. Shear dumb luck." Snape didn't blink or show any feeling.

Harry's breath could be heard.

"Professor Snape… Did you know."

"No. But I wish I had." He said with another tear coming out of his eye as he turned away so Harry couldn't see his teacher and father cry like a child that had been yelled at by his mother for sneaking a cookie.

"Guess we both would have been a little less lonely over the years had anyone have known." Harry was having a hard time taking this in.

Xxx

They sat in the train with out a word so far. The Hogwarts Express was moving at it's usual rate. There were a few other passengers aboard. They were witches and wizards that had been helping put the school back into it's rightful place.

"Professor where are we going exactly?" Harry asked.

"To my parents house. My home has been destroyed so we will be staying with my mother and father for a while. Hopefully a short time." He said the last part more to himself but Harry could still hear him.

"Sir you do realize that I don't… I mean if you don't want me coming with you I can go back to the Weasly's. I'd rather not impose on you after all your still recovering and we've only just found out that…" He couldn't say 'I'm your son', hell he couldn't even say 'related'. At this point he was of legal age so it's not like anyone was making him go... well not exactly... McGonagall had a long talk with Harry and thought that it would be good for the both of them to have some privet time away from the world after everything but still not be alone.

It was all too much. Severus was facing the other way and bit his lip a little. Other than that he wore his usual frown.

"Mr. Potter, or Snape… Or Evans… What even your bloody last name is, I can assure you that it's fine and that I would rather you accompany me to my parents home." He would rather not go at all but he needed to go somewhere to rest while the dungeons were being worked on. During battle his house had torn the place apart to get out after being locked in. They blew down walls and the place was a mess.

"Sir are you alright?" Harry asked.

Severus turned to look at him.

"Fine I'm just thinking about when I was your age Potter." He sighed a little.

Harry was a little weird at seeing Snape like this. He seemed already like he was more… open. And it seemed so unnatural. It almost seemed normal for the man not to share his feelings. With anyone. Anyone.

"What did you do when you were my age sir? If you don't mind my asking" Harry had seen a good deal of the man's school days but it all couldn't have been bad.

Right?

Severus Snape sat still and though about it.

"Do you really want to even know?" Snape replied not looking at the boy.

"Well sure sir. If it doesn't bother you to tell me." Harry showed no expression.

"Well as you've seen in my memory I spent some time being picked on by Potter and I spent some time trying to win your mother..." He stopped, "I did some reading and I kept to myself mostly. I didn't enjoy other people much then and I didn't really join in with team games."

"Oh. I see." Harry said looking at Snape.

"Hm yes, James also levitated me in the air once and pulled down my trousers in front of everyone. But then again you would already know that now wouldn't you Mr. Potter. Snape's voice was set to his normal teacher mode and so was his face.

He looked unhappy and a bit angry. Harry swore he could see some misery in him.

"P- Professor I suppose I don't understand completely."

"And how is that Potter?"

"You just seem… you seem very scary to most students. At first anyway. You were a Death Eater sir, I suppose it just seems odd to think that some one would pick on you."

"Part of how I turned out has to do with being picked on. And I know your not that stupid Potter, I'm not sure if your trying to kill time with talk or if your trying to get to know me better but, I should think to you it's quite clear that what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. As I suppose Mr. Longbottom would put it scarier." Severus Snape scowled and turned away after a moment had passed.

"Professor may I ask you something?"

"Not like there's anything more entertaining to do than dig up my rotting past, so then why not bring up the topic of my own and personal living hell Harry, please ask anything you like as long as it has nothing to do stupidity." Snape felt angry and his skin began to crawl.

He was not enjoying the side effects of the potions he had been given. They made his mood go from black and white to color. He almost wondered if this sort of thing was what women were put though when they dealt with something. And if it was then he pitied them for this.

'Well he didn't call me Potter. Calling me Harry is a bit of a start I suppose… Bloody hell I really hope I don't look like him when I get older.' Harry though to him self.

Thinking back to what Hermione had said Harry relaxed a bit.

Harry felt odd know that Snape was his father. And it felt weirder looking at the man. But still Harry felt as though he had drunken some liquid luck. Having a father out of know where? Him being alive! While the man himself seemed a bit greasy it was still a good feeling to have a father…-ish man around.

"Well?" Snape was facing him looking like he waiting for a correct answer in class.

"Sir theres just something we've always wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"How often do you really even wash your hair sir?"

"I think we are done sharing now, Potter." Severus snapped.

Severus seemed less angry after an hour had passed and Harry had mumbled and apology to him. As the train pulled into the station. Severus got up and so did Harry. Harry hadn't planned on being cheeky with him but he couldn't resist asking the one question that everyone wanted to know. He smiled a bit to himself.

They got off the train and got their things and took a cab all the way to the Severus' parents home. When his parents had decided to move out of the old family home Snape had boughten it and his parents moved onto something nicer. No wonder it was a nice home they had saved forever on it. Much like how Harry grew up with clothes that didn't really fit him, Snape was the same way.

They got out of the cab and gathered their belongings. At the door Severus didn't bother to knock he just went in. Harry fallowed him inside and walked down the hall behind him. Photos lined up the walls. Some of people he didn't know a few of what must be the owners of the house, a few with his mother in it and many were of a younger more sickly looking Severus. When did they take photos of me? Snape wondered.

They entered the living space. Severus looked a bit annoyed and rounded the corner to go upstairs. He opened the guest room and there was nothing in there. Severus walked down the hall past two more doors and stopped at the end and opened the door and went inside. He turned on the light to show a bed with a black duvet over it, two black pillows a desk with a book self above it and a closet on the wall. The room was plenty big but there was nothing else in the room. Severus dropped his things on the floor. At one point his home was no longer safe. He had stayed here during that time and had made a small room for himself. Good thing because his house was gone now. Burned down by raging Death Eaters.

"I have no idea where everything is down stairs and we'll get you a bed tomorrow for you will just have to sleep on my bed." Severus looked mildly disgusted with what he was saying.

Son or not he didn't like the idea of other people sleeping with him.

"There will be food in the fridge down stairs. Find something to eat, wash up and come to bed. You'll sleep on the left. Good night." Severus walked out past him and into one of the other doors.

Harry could hear water being ran. He set his things by Snape's and jotted down stairs to find his supper. The entire fridge was filled with food that looked like it belonged in a dream. He found a simple sandwich and ate at that.

After that he went to the sink and washes his face with his hands and the hot water. He washed off his dish and glass and found where they went and set them away. He stepped back upstairs to Severus' room and got into the big empty bed and kept to the far right and hoped he would be asleep before Snape returned. Thank fully that was the case.

Xxx

Harry woke up half falling out of the bed at five a.m. He turned his head over to see that he was alone. He got up and went down stairs to find a blank and tired looking Snape sitting on the floor in front of the telly. Snape sat with his back curved in, slumped over and his elbow propped on his knee and his chin in his hand. His eyes didn't blink. He wore a longer old black shirt and black night pants. His hair was wet. Harry stood on the steps and watched him for a moment wondering why he sat there if he was that exhausted. Snape seemed to have read his mind.

"By time I was done in the shower I had lost interest in going to bed so I decided to find something to ease my mind." Severus seemed calm.

He looked weird, with out having his cloak and robes on, sitting like a child watching cartoons.

"Sir if your don't mind my asking why didn't you just wait till this morning to bathe then if your were tired before?" Harry's eye brows tried to draw together.

"I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot by subjecting you sleep next to me with my filthy hair. God for bid Potter that you wake up to the back of my head it might just be enough to make you vomit." His potions were wearing off so he took so pills from the medicine cabinet and they made his head spin and he couldn't think clearly at all.

In fact the real reason he didn't come back to bed was because he didn't know where his own room was and he some how ended up down stairs. Harry's face turned a bit pink from shame and embarrassment from his earlier question. Harry tried to open his mouth to offer another apology but he was cut off before he began.

"Go back to bed. We arrived here at one a.m. You need more sleep than that."

"You look like you could use some sleep too Professor…" Harry felt a bit guilty.

Harry walked back up to bed.

At eight a.m. Harry woke up to something backing into him. He opened his eyes and looked to find one Professor Severus Snape spreading out on his bed mid sleep. He wiggled around for a moment and ended taking a good portion of Harry space before he laid still. Harry looked at him. He could hear Snape's snores. He even slept with a frown on his face. Harry tried to push him back over to the right a little so they weren't touching so much but he ended up with even more of his new father touching him and less room of his own. The snoring was becoming louder. After about ten minutes Harry finally fell asleep. As he drifted off he felt the bed moving and opened his eyes to find Severus had gotten up and was gone. He closed his eyes and was off to sleep. Again. At nine Snape was pulling at Harry to get out of bed.

"What..." Harry groaned.

"Go eat your breakfast. It's in the kitchen." Snape was in a bitter mood.

Harry got up and saw on his way out that Severus was climbing back into bed but this time he laid on his front. Harry walked down stairs to find a woman making waffles. She looked up and notice Harry.

"Ah so your Harry Potter. I've herd about you. Always thought you were lucky and now next thing I know I find out that I'm your grandmother." She smiled a bit.

It shocked Harry a bit. The word grandmother. Last week he was sitting next to Ginny watching Ron loose to Gorge at wizards chess. Now he was sitting in a strangers kitchen while Snape was sharing a bed with him.

This couldn't possibly become anymore twisted than it already is. First he hates me then I find out he was in love with my mother before I though he died now he's alive and he's my father? What the bloody hell is going on? Harry sat there thinking.

"Sorry." She said getting another plate out off a shelf.

"Didn't mean to scare you ya know. It's just I never though I'd have grandchildren. At lest not in the last few years I haven't thought that. I love my son but looking at him I wouldn't expect him to just go out and find someone now." She frowned at the though of her son being alone.

But it was a valid thought. Severus looked as if now his time for having a love life was over. And it really was. He didn't want anyone other than Lily anyhow.

"Professor Snape looked as if he was walking a bit funny when he came upstairs." It was meant more as a question when Harry was finished.

"Oh that. Severus always over did it on that, one swat on his backside and he would complain for a week." She said in a normal voice.

Swat? Professor Snape used to get spankings, ha! What a though that Hogwarts most twisted and dark looking teacher gets a good swatting for miss-behaving. The though of it! Harry smiled but kept in his laughter.

"Are you meant say that, Professor Snape just received a good swatting?" He chuckled out with a bit of a wicked grin at the though.

It couldn't be, Severus was a grown man he would never be see over his mothers knee.

"Yes. It was very inappropriate for him and married woman to... well..." She made a face trying to find her words.

Harry laughed for a moment and he was sure that his laugh was loud enough for Snape to hear up stairs. If he wasn't asleep snoring.

"Funny?" She asked.

"It's just Snape is one of the most feared teachers at Hogwarts so it's…"

"Weird." She raised an eye brow.

"Yes', I don't think anyone could really ever picture Professor Snape actually receiving a swatting."

"And that would be why your smiling then." She showed teeth this time when she smiled.

Her cheeks were pink and she seemed nice. It was hard to imagine her being the mother of Severus Snape.

"I was so quick he didn't even see it coming." Harry raised an eye brow at her words.

This was to good. The greasy bat of the cold, dark dungeons had just whacked by his mother out of no where.

"Would you like to see some baby photos Harry? He had a full head of hair when he was born." She smiled remembering her baby.

But that baby was long gone. It had grown into a sour dark man that was far to skinny with a nose that was far to big. Though Severus' nose was compliments of his father. The man used to beat on his mother and him. It was a regular thing too. No where was safe. The shower, the sleeping in bed, hiding in the pantry.

They ate then got up and washed their dishes and cleaned up. Harry sat on the couch. She returned with a few albums. They were full of photos of Severus. Harry knew Snape would not want anyone to know about these pictures.

"This was him getting his first hair cut. I couldn't get him to sit still, I about cut his ear off. He did not enjoy the idea of me cutting his hair off."

Xxx

Severus Snape rolled over where he laid. He could hear his mothers voice down stairs.

She can't go five minutes with out talking to someone. He though.

He sat up and his spine popped as he stretched and set his feet on the floor. He stood up and walked down the hall and turned and stopped in front of the toilet and knee down.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked.

Eileen nodded. She could hear someone vomiting upstairs.

"Severus are you alright?" She yelled.

After a moment he showed up at the top of the stairs and walked down. He sat in a chair away from Harry and Eileen.

"What are you showing him?" He eyed the book she held.

She turned it around to show him photos that she had taken of him when he was small.

"Relax it's none of the ones from when you would run around with your clothes off."

Harry saw some fire in Snape's eyes.

"As I recall Potter I told you get breakfast. I did not allow you to sit down with my mother and look at humiliating photos of me."

Harry moved off of his seat and stood.

"Upstairs Potter your confided to the room remember." He said in a monotone.

Harry got up and went up stairs. He went back down to Severus's room and sat on the bed. There was not much to do so he took out some parchment and decided to write to The Burrow. Though he did leave the door open hoping to hear something funny.

"You don't look very good Severus, you seem ill."

"Mother I would appreciate it if you did not show him photos of me. And no I don't feel well I just had my backside smacked. Not to mention the amount of painkillers, potions and various medication that I am on know could put down a horse." Snape squired in his seat a bit.

"Harry!" Severus yelled.

"Yes!" Harry yelled back.

"Shut the dame door before I come up there and swat your backside for ease dropping!" Snape yelled at him.

Harry jumped up and shut the door. He was of age and he had no intentions of getting a spanking but it was better to just shut the door than find out if Snape was like his mother. Landing a swat and a grown man's arse.

Harry look up at the door as he heard the knob turn and saw Severus come in. Snape looked down at Harry who was reading a book at that point. He had written his friends and would send the letter when he could. He walked up to the boy. Harry though he looked like he was going to take the book from his hands and whack him on the back of his head with it.

"Do not let me catch you listening to other peoples conversations again Potter."

Severus Snape got up and walked out of the room and down the hall. He disappeared down the stairs. Harry heard a large door of some sort open and bang close. Like a volt. Harry did not see Snape the rest of the day.

Xxx

"Well tomorrow I can go and pick up your new bed Harry. For the night you can sleep in Severus's room."

"I can just sleep down here."

"None sense Severus is delighted that you're here now and he won't mind sharing his bed with his son." That made Harry twitch a little.

Harry became board and curious so he decided to have a look around. He got up off of Severus's bed and looked in the closet. Inside was mirror that hung on the wall. It was a Looking Glass. Ask to see any part of the past or present and it could show it.

"Show me Lily Evans and Severus Snape." Harry said in a clear voice.

With out a date or time you never knew what you'd see. The glass was foggy then a picture came into view. Snape was running and up to a front door. Banging at it with all his might a girl about his size flung the door open. He rushed inside. Breathing hard he was bent over clutching his knees trying to breath. A young teenager came down the stairs and looked at them.

"Did... oh my god did you piss yourself you little freak? Oh my god you smell." She said in a low voice so her parents wouldn't hear her cursing from the kitchen.

"Petunia! That isn't nice!" The red head defended him.

"I bet his dad was chasing him again Lily just throw him out. Let his dad deal with him. Im sure he did something to earn it. Besides he's making the house reek."

Severus stood there trying to pull his shirt down over the pee spot on his over sized pants. They were sagging far to much.

"Don't listen to her." Lily pulled him into her room.

She pulled out a clean pair of pants. Her cousin had left them there a fews weeks ago.

"It's out. There's only a week left till we leave for school again. And just think. We'll be second years." She smiled wide.

Severus smiled back at her.

Xxx

Harry bathed and went to bed that night. At one a.m. Harry woke up to being pushed to the far left of the bed.

"Hm what's going on?" Asked Harry sleepily.

"Move. Over. Potter." Growled Snape.

"Alright just, hmmmphhff, stop pushing Professor and I'll move." Harry said annoyed and tired.

Harry moved over and Snap fell on top of the bed. His weight dropping onto the bed caused Harry to bounce a little.

"Sir do you have to do that?"

"Shut it Potter this is my bed."

"Well I don't have a bed because someone had neglected to go and get me one so I wouldn't have to sleep next to you."

"I'm tired but not tired enough to fall asleep with out giving you a good swatting if you don't shut it."

"Well sir at least when I'm your age I wont be bent over my mothers knees."

Snape pushed the boy off of the bed. Harry fell to the floor and laid there.

"Lovely, is this where I will sleeping? Very nice, much better than sleeping nest to you."

Severus picked up Harry's book off of the desk next to his bed and through it down at the floor. He knew he had hit Harry when he here a small yelp and then a grunt. After that it was quite.

At three a.m. Harry woke up Snape tripping over him.

"Bloody hell Professor I'm trying to sleep for gods sake!"

"Well if you would have gotten back into the dame bed then I wouldn't have fallen over you!"

"What in Merlin's name are you doing up again?!"

"I'm sorry Potter I have to use the loo I had no idea that I was to address you about it though, god forbid I get up to take a piss and not tell my bloody son that I have to use the lavatory!" Severus got up and went down the hall to the bathroom. Harry stayed where he was. The corner of his mouth twitched a little from Snape using the word son. Though Severus probably wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.

At eight Harry got up and took no noticed that Snape was not in his bed. He walked down the hall groggy and sleepy. He opened the door to find that the shower was on someone was inside behind the curtain. Harry's eyes flew open when he realized that the shower was running and someone was using it. He back out the door and closed it quietly hoping that he was noticed.

Harry walked down stairs and found another bathroom around the corner and found some to eat. He sat at the table and finished off his breakfast when Severus came up behind him.

"Next time knock Potter, it's rude to walk in on someone privet business." He got close to Harry's face.

"Sir," Harry started, "pardon me but wouldn't one think to lock the door behind them?"

"Don't give me your cheek boy but I would think that you have come to notice that the guest bathroom down here is the only door inside the house that locks."

"No I haven't sir I haven't been here that long."

Severus walked around to the counter and turned to find something to eat. He sat down across the table from Harry.

"Why were you on the ground when I woke up this morning?" Snape asked with an eye brow raised.

"You pushed me off the bed last night sir." Snape mused at that.

"Hmm… Well then. And you stayed on the ground?"

" We started arguing sir."

Snape put down his spoon. He looked like he had been beaten with a shovel. Bandages still around his neck.

"Harry, I know you and I," He took a breath and rolled his eyes a bit, he had no idea how to talk to the boy, "have had unpleasant meetings in life and not been friends but... I would like to… try to… what's the word, oh, coexist more peacefully with you if you are indeed… My… Son. Then."

Harry could see that this was making Snape squirm. That part he liked that a little for all the years of him making Harry squirm. But at the same time he didn't like how this was awkward..

Harry nodded to agree.

"Sorry for walking in this morning professor." Harry said genuinely as he took a bite of his toast.

"Well Mr. Potter no harm done I guess." Co-existing all ready felt weird.

"Do you wish to ignore me Mr. Potter?"

Xxx

Harry had to bring a chair up to the bathroom to shove in front of the door to lock it.

"HARRY!" There was a banging on the door.

"Yes?" Harry called from the shower rolling his eyes.

"I NEED IN! WHY IS THE BLOODY DOOR LOCKED!" He could hear Snape pounding on the door.

Harry got out and toweled off and pulled up his shorts and slid a shirt on. As he touched the door knob Snape kicked the door and it jumped a little. Harry jumped back then. He opened the door and Snape came in at the speed of lightning. Next thing Harry knew he was on his bottom in the hall. The door slammed shut behind him. He got up and went down stairs. As he heard Snape releasing his bladder in the loo. Gross.

Harry fond his new grandmother in the kitchen making a pie. He sat down at the counter.

"When he has to go he can't hold it. I swear the man has no control over anything under his belt. I must have sent him at least two to three packs of soap just for him to wash his sheets each year. If I don't send it to him he just uses magic to clean it up and that's not as sanitary." She moved her from side to side thinking about how she had once received a letter from his head of house stating that he was wetting the bed more often than not.

"That's… that's disgusting." Harry said.

"I know I think he gets it from Tobias. He got home today and he has yet to leave the down stairs bathroom."

"Snape kicked me out of the bathroom just now."

"The doors don't lock because of those two. If someone's in there and they have to go they don't care they go. I had to get Tobias to talk to Severus once because he wasn't a child any more and he would just barge right into the bathroom and use the loo while I was showering!"

"You don't need to tell people that!" Severus growled from upstairs.

"But the bathroom down here is for when we have company so of cores we have to have a lock for it."

Harry sat down on a chair in the living space. Other than Snape's episode the day had been alright. Harry had sent a letter to Ginny and had received one back shortly. He missed her. She missed him. Ron and Hermione were just fine. Gorge missed Fred. Everyone was fine really. But he didn't send a letter back because he didn't want to bother his grandmother again. He had used her owl to send the letter. Harry wished he could get a new owl. He missed Hedwig terribly.

"Does he always spend all of his time hiding from people?" Harry asked.

"I believe he left a while ago, he's been out most of the day."

She had seen him leaving the house in black jeans, black dress shoes and a black turtleneck sweater. His hair was washed and he was frowning. The outfit was a bit odd for him but the look on his face told her that he was up to something.

"Maybe he's got a date.." She said happily.

Harry laughed to himself at the though of Snape going on a date with anyone.

Around ten Harry's grandparents were in bed. He had yet to see his grandfather. His grandmother said that now a days he was calm and mostly sat around watching TV. The man was never seen much. He went into his new room. His grandmother had done as she had said. She had gone down and picked it up and brought it home. She used magic to put it together. She had done it quickly and quietly while warning Harry about doing magic in of her husband. He wasn't much a beater anymore but he did yell a lot and she did not care for it. Better safe than sorry.

Harry flopped down onto his bed. All of his things were in his room. Some of his items and clothes were put away and some were still in his bags waiting to be unpacked. Harry heard the sound of someone coming up the steps. After a moment Snape walked by his door and down the hall. Harry heard his door shut.

"Good night." Harry heard being called from down the hall behind a closed door.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Harry rolled out of bed and set his feet on the floor. His bed sat in the middle of the room and a closet was on his the right. Three shelf's hung on his left wall for items to sit on. Eileen said she could get him a desk if he wanted. Harry rubbed his eye with the palm of his hands. When he looked up he notice Severus standing at his door watching him.

"Good morning sir." Harry yawned.

"My mother is insisting on going and getting you a desk today so get dress. We shall be leaving soon." Snape said in his usual unhappy way.

Xxx

"Don't. Touch." Snape said with out turning to even look at him.

"I don't want you touching anything, if you brake it or scrape it I have to pay for it." Snape said though his teeth.

Eileen was talking to a sales man and Harry was looking at different tables and such. Snape strolled around quietly and kept one eye on Harry all the time to make sure that he wasn't breaking anything.

You would think that he would have more trust for me after everything all these year. I'm not going to break anything. It's a desk for Merlin's sake what am I going to do jump on it? Harry thought.

"Harry what about this one?" Eileen called.

Harry made his way to her. The desk was nice, it was a deep red wood color and it was very plain. Nothing fancy but was still nice to look at. It would match the bed. But honestly he didn't care much.

Xxx

"You should probably thank him." Eileen said from behind her menu.

They sat at a table. Severus had gone to use the restroom. He was in a bad mood. He didn't seem to like the idea of going out to lunch.

Harry looked at her.

"He paid for the desk. He also gave me the money for your bed. I wanted to go into Diagon Alley to get you one. But I think Severus doesn't want to go there because it would embarrass him."

"Embarrass him?"

"Harry, most people don't like him because of everything that happened. Weather or not people know what he really did a lot of people still aren't in much favor of him. At least not right now. While he was trying to help he also caused some havoc. All his life it's been like that and I think it's because he only wants people to see him one way. And that way is to have people fear him rather than pick on him. I just… I don't know. I don't enjoy seeing him like this. Any attention, good or bad seems to embarrass him. And you can bet people would notice if he showed up."

Severus walked back to the table and sat down. He picked up the menu and set it back down when he felt Harry staring at him.

"What?" Severus said.

His mother waked him with her menu for sounding so cold.

"What!" He asked her.

"Can't you sound cheerful for once, your always so unhappy, don't you think it might make other people unhappy to see you frowning all the time? Try being happy and be nice to your son." She huffed.

She got up and walk around the corner to where the bar probably was.

"Sir if you don't want to do this, I mean trying to live with me and me being around all the time we don't have to if it's bothering you so much." Harry said leaning back.

"Harry, you have to realize that this is different for me. I have no idea how to parent. It's easier to be a teacher, you can hand out a detention to anyone that gives you trouble. But being a parent..."

Harry sat and watched him squirm in his seat.

"Did you really not know." Harry ask.

"If I had known Harry, I wouldn't have left you to be raised by those people… no matter the trouble that the situation would have been to me I would have found a way to keep you myself. But I didn't know, and you had a godfather and your aunt and uncle in line before me. And I had no right to care for you any how. You were James's son. His name is on your birth papers. I couldn't help you or care for you so I did the next best thing that I could, I risked myself to The Dark Lord to help you as much as I could. And even if you were James's son I wouldn't regret it. But now we know… that you're my son." He sighed.

Severus wasn't always so cold, he was happy around Lily. But she was gone. But now he had the chance to be happy around Harry. The piece of her that's still here. Severus hadn't said a word to anyone but, it made him smile to think that he and Lily shared a child. That the baby was always his.

Harry bit his lip a little. He tuned his head away, he didn't know what to think about anything.

"No matter who's child you were, I loved you Harry." Severus wouldn't look at him.

Harry though it sounded to weird to hear Snape say love. To say the hole thing. It didn't fit his voice. Since Snape wasn't even looking at him he pinched himself to make sure this was real. And it was.

Xxx

Harry walked down the hall and stopped in front of Snape's door, Severus, his father… what ever he was. Harry knocked and went in with out waiting. Snape was sitting on his bed reading a book. Harry noticed it was a potions book.

"Yes?" Snape said in a sly voice not looking up.

"Well sir I just…. Wanted to thank you for the desk and the bed." Harry stood in the door way.

Severus looked up, Harry had grown so much. Severus remember how small he was when Harry was a baby. Severus frowned a little.

"Hmmmm yes of cores… well then your most welcome….. Harry." He looked back down at his book.

Harry was about to say something when Severus jumped up and almost ran through him as he ran to the bathroom. Harry stood by Severus door still and could hear his father puking.

Xxx

Harry sat on his bed after dinner reading from a self updating copy of famous witches and wizards. He was reading though a part on Dumbledore. His hair kept falling in his eyes, Harry knew he would need a hair cut sooner or later. The question was if he would be taken to get it done or if Snape or his grandmother would do it. Harry could hear Severus from the bathroom across the hall. Every few minutes one could hear an upchuck and the sound of the loo being flushed. After a while Harry looked up from his book to Snape standing in his door way.

"In going to bed. Don't wake me. For anything." He said in a unpleasant, groggy voice.

"But sir, even if there's a fire?" Harry sniggered a little.

He hadn't had much fun since he had been living there. It hadn't been long by far but still.

"Yes, Mr. Potter even if there's a fire."

"And what if your on fire sir?"

"Then take care of it without waking me." His frown showed how annoyed he was.

He walked down the hall to his room and then Harry heard the door close.

"What if-?!" Harry was cut off.

"Good night Harry, go to bed before I-" There was a loud thump.

Harry got up and walked down to Snape's room and opened the door and found his father passed out half on his bed. The other half of him was hanging over the side of the bed. Harry looked at him and remembered seeing Snape laying on the floor, dieing and covered in his own blood. Harry frowned and pushed the falling Severus up onto the middle of his bed so he wouldn't fall over the side.

"Thank you for everything…" Harry said under his breath.

With that he turned around and walked out of the room and turned off the lights and closed the door.

Harry wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. He could hear and odd sound coming from Snape's room. Harry decided that it would be best to investigate. Opening the door he was confronted with a surprise.

"Grandmother!" Harry yelled, after a moment she came bonding up the stairs and screamed when she saw her son.

"Harry what did you do to him! He's been de-aged! Why?!" She was panicking.

"I didn't do it I swear, I came in here and he was just like this!"

Panicking she picked him up. He looked just like he had as a baby. Harry was just shocked. He backed up and leaned on the wall behind him, his hand knocking off a potion bottle. Picking it up he pulled the stopper out and sniffed it. What is this? The bottle was sticky and wet like it had been used not long ago. What ever it was, Snape must have taken it.

"What is this?" He said walking up to his hyperventilating grandmother.

Her eyes opened wide.

"Oh shit. Fuck that was a de-aging potion. He must have found it in the basement." She was pale.

Now Mrs. Snape was also gifted in potions. In fact she would make and sell many potions in a shop in Diagon Ally. Severus must have gone into the basement to look for a stomach potion. But why he picked up that ooked just like it, smelled like it, tasted like it, was not it. Wrong potion. Oops.

"Well what should with him?" Harry asked looking at the baby in his grandmothers arms.

"Well it will take me few days to come up with something, until then he's going to stay like this."

Harry's grandfather had just made his way up into the hall to see what the noise was. Looking into the room he made a face.

"This family is unnatural." He said with out showing any compassion for the situation before he went back down to the living room.

"Hold." She said handing her son off.

The baby watched his son with glazed over eyes. It was quite clear that the child was aware of his surroundings.

Harry held his father in the crook of his arm. His grandmother was off to Diagon Ally to find a way to fix Severus and his grandfather was.. distant to say the least.

Xxx

Mrs. Weasley was here to help Harry with taking care of Snape. So were Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was watching the telly with Ron. It interested them so. Hermione and Molly went out to get things for the baby.

Things were fine and then...

Then the baby started crying.

"Ginny what do I do with him!?"

"Ron! What did mum do when one of us cried?!" She shouted.

"Harry tell your dad to shut up it's to loud!" Ron yelled.

All night long someone had to get up to feed Snape. To change Snape. To rock him back to sleep. Every one had taken a turn by one in the morning. Harry got the lovely task of being the one to change him though.

Xxx

Snape started crying and wiggling around in Harry arms.

"Sir please stop crying, no one has gotten any sleep…." Harry tried to bounce him up and down a bit but that only seemed to upset Snape even more.

"Harry…."

"I know Ginny, he just won't stop….." Everyone sighed at Harry's words.

"Harry you should probably give him a bath." Hermione said as Ginny and her mother fell asleep leaning into each other on the floor.

Harry took Snape up stairs and ran the water but Severus resisted at all cost. Finally he let out a blood curling scream when Harry tried to touch the water to him. He called his grandmother.

"Dear you have to get into the shower with him. He won't take a bath. Scares the shit out of him. Tobias got drunk once and about drowned him, he won't just get into water now."

"So I'm going to have to get into the shower him?" Dear Merlin what the hell else.

Couldn't he just taken a nap instead?

Harry undressed and picked up Severus and climbed into the shower after he drained the bath. His father wouldn't stop wiggling about. Harry set him down in the shower and grabbed the soap and started rubbing it onto his father head. He still had so much hair. The baby squealed and shrieked a little while he sat on the ground.

Xxx

Hermione picked up the phone on the first ring when it went off. It was Snape's mother.

"Tell Harry that it's unstable, Severus should returned to normal anytime, I'll be home soon and you all may go home if you wish to, oh I have to go there's a sale on caldron cakes!"

Hermione started up the stairs when she herd a scream.

Then another deeper scream. No It was yelling.

Ron raced to her side.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"Professor Snape isn't de-aged any more.."

"Oh… that's nasty mate…"

Ginny was laying on the couch. She let out a small laugh. Snape's father hadn't been in the living room the entire time that they were there. He stayed put in the bedroom.

Xxx

Of cores Snape sent everyone home. He and Harry sat quietly as they ate dinner. They couldn't look each other in the eye much less say anything. Finely Harry decided to say something.

"Well sir…." He played with his fork.

"What…" Snape growled under his breath. Snape gave Harry a half blush, half sneer.

"Sir you shouldn't be embarrassed about-"

"Shut it. Just be….. QUIET." He hissed.

Harry bit his lip and looked away.

"Sir that's nothing to be ashamed of…"

Snape glared at him.

"Severus-" Harry tired to offer.

"One more word Harry, I swear to god…"

Harry ate on.

"Harry, we are going to act like this didn't happen. I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"About your-"

"Shut up Potter." He said picking at his food.

He knew Harry was having fun with this when he saw the boy snigger at him.

"This is pay back for how I have treated you isn't it."

"No sir, I just find it funny how embarrassed you are about something so….. so small."

Snape blushed and scowled at his son.

Harry about fell off of his chair.

"Maybe a little sir…. I mean SEVERUS!" Harry knew he sounded like a bratty child the way he was laughing but he couldn't help it.

"Bed. Now." Snape said leaning back in his chair.

Harry got up and laughed his way to his room.

"Good night!" He yelled.

Xxx

"Good Morning sir." Harry said smiling a bit.

"Hmmmm." Snape made a grunting like sound to show he was paying attention.

"So where's your mother, I see your cooking this morning?"

"She's gone out with some friends today." He rolled his eyes.

"You know sir, having friends isn't bad-"

"I know." He was short.

"Sir." Harry said slowly after a moment.

"Yes."

"As much as we aren't friends. We could be close. You don't need to block people out sir, I know you don't get along with people very well and you weren't always treated right. But you don't have to be alone anymore."

Severus turned around from his work. His face looking oddly plain.

"You realize I choose not to have friends." He snuffed.

"Because you reject others before they can hurt you… Because even though your already different you still feel like a freak. Because people would tell you that you were. My Aunt and Uncle were like that. My cousin too."

Severus stood there looking at the boy. The boy that was really a young man now.

Harry wasn't quite sure what he was doing. But he knew that Snape was a sad broken man. And that's what made him so mean.

After Harry shared with Severus what his life had been like, Severus told him bits about his past that he seemed apprehensive to talk about.

"I have half a mind to hunt them down and make them pay for-"

"Just leave them alone, they'll never truly be happy. They don't know the value of anything." Harry spoke, "besides... when I last saw them things were great but they gave me this look... that just... said they knew what I was up against."

After breakfast was finished hey sat down and watched a movie on the telly.

"Do we really have to watch this rubbish?" Severus asked eyeing the cartoon wizard on the telly.

It was turning a prince into a toad.

"There's nothing on." Harry began to flip through the channels.

"You could go study." Snape said.

"You could use the extra work in potions. The last time I checked. And when I say that I mean on your own without my answers."

"Last time I was there you were teaching defense agents the dark arts or you were headmaster."

"Homework. Go." Snape said.

Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted to go back for his last year. But best not say anything yet.

Xxx

"Do you have to come in here while I'm washing sir?" Harry said through the shower.

"I have to use the loo, what would you like me to do?" Snape said.

"Well I'm bathing. It's just odd." Harry scrubbed himself.

"Not like either one of us has anything to hide at this point. The old greasy git is hogging the guest bathroom." Snape said annoyed.

Normally when someone was given that title it was to Severus Snape himself. Hearing him call someone else that was a bit comical in all its own rights.

"Sir, showering with you was not my first choice of things to do." Harry replied.

"Hhmmm yes, and we won't be doing it again anytime soon." Snape said remembering how out of no where he had ended up with Harry in the shower. Luckily the shower was big enough that he was able to move away so they weren't near each other.

After he was able to see that they were in the same shower he kicked the door open from his seat on the ground and scurried out and grabbed a towel as Harry tried not to look at his teacher.

"Harry, I wanted you to know that I will be returning to Hogwarts to teach and that you will be coming with me so you may finish your schooling."

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do at first but he knew he would be joining Hermione to finish their seventh year once he was instructed to do his homework. Perhaps Mrs. Weasly would send Ron back with them once she knew that they would be going.

Harry smiled at the thought of going to school with Ginny one more year. Another year with his friends. His smile fell a bit at knowing Snape would be watching him like never before now. When Snape had received a letter from Hogwarts stating that he was welcome back as a teacher, he was in all words, surprised. He had done a lot of bad things. But he had also did a handful of good where it had mattered most. Putting the letter aside he thought on it and replied with a yes.

Harry knew that he was going to have to make up for the year that he had spent most of running around looking for horcruxes. He was sure that some of his other friends would be back to finish up what they missed at the end of year.

It was close to time for school to start. Harry was milling around Diagon Ally. He had entered with Severus but within a few minutes the man had disappeared. Harry was getting the new books he needed. After that he would go and get a new black robe. Harry went into Flourish and Blotts and found Ron and Ginny standing in line to pay for their books. Hermione came prancing down the stairs a stack of books that would make an entire library. They paid for their things. Harry insisted on buying Ginny's as a gift. As they stepped outside someone flew back into them toppling over their books that they were holding. It was Lucius Malfoy. All of the sudden Severus Snape came bounding around the corner and jumped up and landed down on Mr. Malfoy. They rolled and punched at each other until Mr. Weasly spotted Hagrid down the way and ran to get him. Hagrid had Mr. Malfoy in one hand and Snape in the other. Snape was seething with anger and was about to start foaming at the mouth.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU-" Snape was cut off by Hagrid covering his mouth. He had set Mr. Malfoy down and had Snape held back.

Snape had managed some how to wiggle free of Hagrid's grip and was chasing Lucius down the street. Hagrid stomping down behind them. Mr. Weasly told them to go and get the rest of their things and to meet back at The Burrow when they were down.

Ron gocked at how Snape had given Mr. Malfoy a purple cheek and bloody nose.

"Never seen Snape move that fast." Ron yakked on as they walked down the street.

"I have a bad feeling that Snape is still pissed of Malfoy." Harry just shook his head bit.

"Something happen?" Hermione glanced at Harry.

"Malfoy burned down Snape's house. He's the reason that we had to stay at his parents home." Harry had been sitting with Snape down in the basement .

"Had me that vile." Snape snapped.

Helping Snape with potions was not a good use of time but Harry was getting board. To try lightening things up Harry started in with a light conversation. Which turned into a heavy conversation. They somehow came to the topic of why they were staying in the home that they were.

Xxx

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down as the train pulled out of platform 9¾. Harry hadn't seen Severus at all in the last week. He had been staying with the Weasly's as he had planned.

"Do you think Hogwarts will look like it used to?" Ron had half a lickerish wand in his mouth along with two chocolate frogs.

Their cabs door slid open and Neville stood smiling at them.

"Is it true?" Neville asked as his smile disappeared.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Is… Professor Snape your father?"

"Oh… that… yah. But it's not something I really want to make a big deal out of Neville." Harry shifted in his seat.

"Neville lets go track down the trolley." Hermione saw Harry didn't enjoy talking about Snape.

"Oh, alright, and Harry I didn't know if you'd seen this yet…" Neville handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet.

On the front was a moving photo as usual. Only it was the people in it that made Harry's face pale. Professor Snape was on his feet, then the next moment he was on Mr. Molfoy punching him in left eye. Then Hagrid pulled Snape off of Mr. Malfoy. Snape looking like he was about to start foaming at the mouth. The headline read:

'FIGHT IN THE ALLY'

The article was about Snape and how he hand finally snapped after all the stress of being a spy, a headmaster and a teacher while dealing with Voldemort and just finding out that he was the father of the famous HARRY POTTER. They had hardly missed a thing. A quick go over of him then the rest was about how Snape had to pulled off of Lucius Malfoy several times. Though it said nothing why Snape had acutely snapped and had decided to give Lucius a good beating. Not many people objected to it. It was a wonder how the blond had avoided Azkaban. Most people stood around watching. You could see a few wizards laughing hysterically in the background of the photo.

Neville and Hermione left with Ginny trailing after them. Harry and Ron sat their for a moment. Harry looked disgruntled. Ron got up from his seat, Harry looked up. Malfoy was standing in their door way.

"Potter, Weasly. Any idea what that's all about?" He said with a straight face, nodding at the news paper.

"Not a clue." It was a lie but Harry didn't feel like getting into it now.

"So when did he became your father?"

Harry couldn't tell if Malfoy was just interested or if he was being himself once more.

"We found out a few weeks back…."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and left. He was snarky but didn't seem to be looking for a fight like the one plastered all over the paper. There were at least four articles on it.

"Now why would he be interested?" Ron asked sitting back down.

"Not sure. But I don't think that he will be giving us much trouble while where here. We saved his life."

"This should be fun, having everyone poking for information about 'SNAPE'S GONE WILD'." Ron said huffing.

"Lovely, can't just have some peace of mind." Harry said under his breath.

The rest of the ride was spent calmly and surprisingly quietly.

Soon enough they lined up and bounced off the train and made their way to the gate. They piled their bags on top of each other and got onto the wagons. Harry tried to avoid everyone that he could. Many of his classmates gave him odd looks. He sat with a hand over his forehead. They rode up to the castle and they grouped into the Great Hall. When they entered Harry look up at the teachers and saw Snape sitting in his normal spot. He felt like a first year again.

"Wonder how many first years there'll be given all thats happened." Ron said looking around. The amount of people was about leveled out once the first years came in. Many students were gone and had died but those that were left, plus the first years and the old seventh years (those that wanted to finish up their wizarding education that had been interrupted.).

There seemed to be more first years than usual. Some were to have started last year but many family had decided they would not being sending their children off with you know who on the loose.

Harry spaced out as the first years were being placed into their houses. Harry looked down the table at the new students taking a seat and remembered his own sorting.

"Harry. Harry!" Ginny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"My life always has some sort of surprise waiting for me." Harry sighed.

Ginny moved closer to him. She couldn't imagine how he felt. He put his arm around her shoulder. Ron sat on Harry's left and looked at Hermione on his other side.

"What with him?" Ron looked lopsided and confused.

"Honestly Ronald…. Harry's trying to deal with being back at school, deal with having a new father, being with Ginny, keeping up with his friends and worrying about everything else."

"What else?" Ron eyed her.

"Well I'm sure that when everything starts up again he'll want to be a seeker again for our house….." She trailed off. Ron looked down at the table remembering how Fred and Gorge had been beaters.

No one seemed to notice as McGonagall announced the beginning of the feast. Everyone dug in. Harry turned his head to look up at the High Table and saw that Snape wasn't eating. He was merely picking at his food. And within the short time of sitting there he seemed to have started looking quite sick. His skin was practically transparent now and his jaw line was quite visible, it looked like he hadn't eaten in a while. Harry could tell something was wrong with him.

Xxx

As four of them, along with Neville and Luna trailing right behind them exited the Great Hall.

"Did you see how Snape looked?" Harry finely said.

"No…" Ron said raising an eye brow.

"Yes, he looked like he was about to fall face first into his food. It didn't look like he could hold himself up very well." Hermione said to them.

As they passed some Ravenclaws Harry noticed one of them had the paper in his hand, on the front was Snape beating up Mr. Malfoy.

"Everyone's got to know by now." Harry hook his head.

Xxx

Everyone settled in. Then went off to bed. Harry laid awake and until he sat up and took out the map the Weasly twins had given him. Harry lit his wand and looked by where the Slytherin house was. There is was. Severus Snape. Normally Snape would be up wondering about the corridors. Strutting. He had once accused Harry of strutting about the corridors but it was quite the other way around.

Harry got out of bed and slid on his shoes. He tiptoed down the steps and out the portrait hole. He made his way down the corridors and down into the dungeons where Snape's privet rooms where. Harry stopped in front of where it said Snape's name on the map. It said he was on the other side of the wall. Harry looked at the sleeping portrait and knocked on the wall right beside it as not to disturb the photo.

Harry put the map in his pocket. He didn't want Snape seeing that he was in possession of it again. With in a few seconds the portrait opened up and Snape filled the door way. One of his eye brows went up and his mouth was a thin line. He looked surprised to see Harry so late. But not overly surprised.

"Harry Potter what are you doing wondering around at this hour? It's late students are supposed to be in bed. But then again he don't seem to fallow that rule at all." Snape crossed his arms over his chest.

"I came to see how you were doing." Harry spoke.

Snape frowned.

"Come in here." He stepped out of the way to let Harry in.

"How did you find my privet quarters?" He eyed Harry curiously.

"I came down here to ask you questions." Harry grinned ignoring the question.

Snape frowned. Again.

"So you gave him a good thrashing?" Harry asked.

Snape blushed. Harry's eye brows shot up at Snape's cheeks turning pink. That was as rarer as a unicorn. To a muggle that it.

"Why do you look so sick sir?" Harry asked.

"I've got a wizards cold."

"A… wizards cold sir? I didn't know that wizards had their own ailments."

"A fair few. A wizards cold is about as bad as the bubonic pelage back in the middle ages."

Harry scooted away from his….father.

"It's not contagious."

"Then how do you get it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Snape blushed again. Must be a Blue Moon.

After an awkward moment Harry talked again.

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes, two shots a day, for about two weeks." Snape began to squirm in his seat.

"Have to started taking the shots then?" Harry looked a bit worried. He sure didn't look like he had taken any medicine.

"No." He fidgeted, "The shots would have to be given to me because I can't reach."

"Reach?"

"They have to be administered in the…."

"Ah…" Harry got it.

"I don't have anyone to give me the shots while we're here so.."

"What about Madam Pomfrey?" Harry said.

"I have my limits Potter, there is no way I am going to pull down my pants for that woman. I'd never be able to look her in the eye again at a staff meeting." At this rate Severus's cheeks were going to be permanently pink.

Harry though about having to bathe his de-aged 'father' and how when he got big again not all of him seemed to age back up. Although his nose certainly grew back into it's usual size. (In Harry opinion it was a little bigger than its usual state.)

"They don't have the medicine in a pill form?" Harry asked wincing a little.

"No, trust me if they did I would be taking it. This cold is killing my head and every time I try to eat I vomit. My stomach is in so much pain that I can't sleep during the night so I'm exhausted." He sighed.

The older wizard slumped back in his seat. His long hair crumpled up on his shoulders. He looked older.

"Professor I don't think I'd feel very comfortable giving you a shot in your arse..." Harry looked extremely uncomfortable.

Snape's face looked like he had seen the a true horror. Harry though he saw Snape's mouth twitch in an unpleasant manor.

"I wasn't going to ask you to Harry." His mouth twitched again.

"Oh." Harry raised an eye brow.

Snape crossed his legs. Harry never realized how truly odd Snape was. Not just scary and creepy in a dark way. But something was truly off about him.

Snape sighed deeply and looked at Harry.

"What time of the day do you need your shots?" Harry said going a bit red in the face.

"You really don't have to." Snape said in his normal voice, "I could just go out to Hogsmeade each morning and night and apparate."

"Your going to get up early and stay up late to go get shots twice a day not to mention how far out your going to have to walk. You won't be getting any rest. Getting rest would help wouldn't it?" The Potter brat had a point.

"Then can just wait for it get better on it's own."

"You should probably take the medicine. You look worse than Professor Lupin after a full moon."

Snape shifted a little at Lupin's name.

"I don't want to subject you to looking at my lower backside." And I don't want to subject myself to such a position any how, Snape thought.

"Sir, if I was sick would you give me the shot if I needed it? I can't just leaven you to sit here in pain for how much longer this will last." Harry didn't blink.

Snape sighed.

"I'm getting to old for this crap." Harry smiled at little at his 'father's words.

"Your not that old for a wizard."

Xxx

"You have to what now?" Ron's mouth was open.

Hermione looked disgusted. Ginny's eye winced a bit.

"Well… If he won't let anyone else help him, Harry doesn't have much a choice then… I mean he can't just let Snape wither away in pain. Not after he almost died for him anyway." Hermione's mouth was a thin line.

Ron looked line someone had dropped ten-thousand pounds into the Black Lake in front of him.

"So your gonna do it?" He said.

Harry shrugged and raised his eye brows.

"What else can I do? It's like Hermione said." Harry sat down and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

Ginny sat down and put an arm around him.

"Come on Ron lets give Harry some space." Hermione and Ron crawled out the portrait hole.

Harry and Ginny sat alone in the common room. It was the first Saturday of the school year and most people were out or sleeping.

Xxx

"Something good must have happened."

Harry just sighed

"My grandmother gave Snape a good swatting." Harry couldn't help but smile a little.

"That's almost better than when that bogget turned into Snape wearing a dress." Ron almost fell off his seat at their house table.

"The more we know about Snape the more odd this gets." Hermione said sideways.

Harry heard a little movement behind him and turned to see Malfoy with his mouth slightly open looking at him. His nose was snubbed up a little like he wanted to laugh. Or sneeze.

"You have to be joking. I didn't even know his mother was still kicking let alone be strong enough to-"

"Not a word to anyone Draco." Ginny's eyes thinned as she looked at him lopsided.

Malfoy shut his mouth and walk away quietly.

"Way ta go Ginny. You got that jerk to leave." Ron smiled.

Ginny wiggled in her seat.

"Yah." She didn't seem happy.

"You alright?" Ron asked with food in his mouth.

Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry got up and went after her. He finely caught her up in the common room.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry had his hands on her shoulders.

She didn't say anything. He looked up into his eyes behind his glasses. Then like magic their lips became entwined. Lucky no one was in the Gryffindor tower. They were all alone.

Harry had his arm around Ginny. She nuzzled into his neck.

Xxx

As Ginny let out a little giggle the door opened. They sat up in Harry's bed. Ginny covered her self with the duvet. Ron walked in and finely took notice of his best friend laying in bed with his little sister wrapped around him.

"Oh my god. Ginny!" Ron bellowed out.

Ginny sank down and hid her face the under the sheets.

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing?! Harry!" Ron's face was mixed with horror and anger.

Hermione came racing up the stairs at the sound of Ron voice. Along with many other students behind her. Once Hermione saw inside the room she stepped in and closed the door so everyone wouldn't see. Her mouth fell open.

"Oh Harry…" She said shaking her head, trying to look away.

"You guys can we have some privacy to get dressed…" Harry looked embarrassed.

Normally their room was empty at this time. He roomed with people his age and on most off days they went into town. But today the room was not empty.

Ron's mouth was a tight line.

"Please tell me you didn't just… shag my little sister." Ron waited.

"Like you don't think about Hermione that way." Harry said in defense.

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor. Almost as if she her self had been caught.

Harry's eyes got bigger. His glasses were on his night stand.

"You two have already-" Harry stopped himself.

"If and Hermione have already… then why are you upset with me? I though you were alright with Ginny and me." Harry raised an eye brow.

"I am. I just don't want to walk in on you and her… blek!" Ron finished with a sound.

Ginny curled up under the cover quietly trying to locate her undergarments.

"Can you leave so we can get dressed?" Harry said unhappily.

Xxx

"Were you safe?" Snape didn't look up from his book.

He sat still in front of the fire in his seat.

Harry had just entered Snape's privet chambers.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I herd about you and the redhead. I hope you were safe. Don't feel old enough for grandchildren." Snape didn't move.

Harry turned bright red.

"Yes we were safe thank you for your concern." Harry felt odd even being on the subject at all.

Snape turned to look at Harry. He sat down his book.

"Harry." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I know the last thing you would want to do this have this conversation." He continued.

Harry's face fell. 'Oh bloody hell this wasn't happening.'

"Oh, um, sir it's quite alright you don't need to talk to me about it-"

"Harry I think I should. It's now my responsibility as your parent to make sure that your ready for life and everything that it may through your way."

Harry sat down across from Severus.

"Look it's not like I find conversing about the topic of reproduction 'likable'. I highly doubt that your aunt and uncle have talked to you about it and we don't have a proper sexual education class here." Snape seemed uneasy.

Harry though he saw his eye twitch.

"Sir… We really don't have to talk about this I mean do you even know anything about… human relationships? I mean you're an expert at Defense Agents the Dark Arts and a Potions Master. It doesn't seem like you would know much about that type of thing sir."

Severus's face turned pink (again), which wasn't hard due to his pail skin. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Harry… I think I would know a thing or two. I'm not completely oblivious to the subject." Snape frowned and stuck his nose in the air.

"Oh sir, I didn't mean to… to… ta insult you…" Harry leaned back into his chair, he twitched a little talking about the subject of sex with Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes at Harry's words.

"Oh please Potter it would take more than your insolent comments to touch me."

Xxx

"Did you hear something?" Malfoy said looking up from his book.

"No… did you…" Malfoy's younger cousin was now attending Hogwarts this year.

Her robes were a little to long for her so while sitting her feet didn't touch the ground and her robes did. She looked as if she was swimming in them.

They waited and listened.

"There it is again… It sounds like someone's screaming for their bloody life."

"What the bloody hell is that? Sounds like…"

"Sounds like Professor Snape."

"I can't believe he beat the snot outta Uncle L-" She started.

"Shut up Marcie."

Xxx

"How was I supposed to know that the needle could get stuck in there like that?!"

"Well dammit do something! "

"Like what?!"

"Don't raise your voice to me boy!" Snape was quite red in the face by now.

"I'm helping you with your medicine and it has to be injected into your backside! Do you think I enjoy this?! You don't need to yell at me!" Harry held the bloody needle in his hand.

It was about six inches long.

"You left it in there and after I started yelling you were tugging at the dame thing!" Severus had his hand on his rump and trying to rub the pain away.

"Well I'm only trying to help, if your going to be a jerk then you can be sick or go to the Hospital Wing! Oh wait that's right you don't want to go up there for help because your afraid someone might see your small-"

Xxx

"Harry… I'm just going to say it. It's weird. The whole situation of this. Him, you..."

"Ginny." Said Harry, eyeing Ron side ways in Muggle's History class.

"Well don't get me wrong she's my sister but… that's not bothering me as much as Snape. Why won't he just go to the Hospital wing to get the shots? In fact why can't he just fix it himself?"

"Well first off he's a jerk half the time now to make up for what he's um… packing. And I have no idea Ron I'm to tired. It's early and I can hardly think."

Ron just sat there.

"You know I love Ginny right?"

"I know Harry. I saw the ring box on the floor. It fell out of your trouser pocket when Hermione and I walked in. I picked it up so Ginny wouldn't see it." Ron smiled.

"I want to talk to your mum and ask her if it's alright if I give it to her on her seventeenth birthday."

"Your gonna make my mum pass out. She's already gonna be hysterical as it is. Ginny being of legal age now that. She's gonna pass out ya' know."

Harry smiled.

"Thing's are never going to be the same as they ever were are they?" Hermione sighed.

Ron shrugged.

"Whah ya thin would ha'n 'erminone? We're ge'n ol'er." He was stuffing his face as everyone sat down for lunch.

"Ron why don't you try chewing your food..."

Ginny yawned.

Xxx

"Hold still this is the last shot." Snape was bent over an arm chair in his chamber.

"Just be quick." He grumbled at Harry.

It was over with in ten seconds. Though the yelling lasted about twenty.

"Merlin thats painful." Snape rubbed his arse.

Harry sat down on the couch.

"So I am going to ask Ginny to marry me."

Snape just looked at him with no expression.

"Congratulations then?" Snape was not a sentimental man.

Harry waited a moment because that wasn't even the big news of the night. This next one would not be a happy topic.

Xxx

"So how'd he take it?" Hermione asked.

"Well he wasn't happy about it. But I told him I'm of age and I don't want to stay at school anymore. I want to train to be an auror." Harry picked up his morning pumpkin juice.

"Well I'm excited for it." Ron grinned.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at one an other. Thing would be different with out the boys around but if its what they really wanted.

"Harry, are you excited?" Ginny smiled at him.

He looked up her and grinned. He had been unsure until now, seeing her smiling face was what just what he needed.

Xxx

Harry and Ron were sitting in The Burrow when the morning mail came flying in. There were letters from the girls, a few friends, and one from Snape.

It read:

Potter,

Well done on passing your training corse. You will make an excellent auror. This letter is short and simple. I just am letting you know that I will be attending your wedding this upcoming fall. Let me know if you need anything. Brat.

Regards,

Severus Snape

Harry smiled. He had seen the man just two days ago when they had met for lunch. Harry had given him his invite to the wedding. Snape had congratulated him on his training. It had been nice. At least Snape said he was coming. That was good. Now he just had to figure out to get Snape to agree to be part of the wedding party. But that was a scheme for another day.

Chapter 4: Authors Note  
Fanfic Authors note: I have taken down the original copy of this fanfic and replaced it with this revised edition. Fixing spelling and removing confusing parts. If you have read the old copy then you may like this one better. It is about 27 pages and it is broken into three chapters. Enjoy and thanks you Updated as of May 28th 2015.

Chapter 5: Expansion Update To This Fiction  
I will be adding a fiction titled 'Sirius and Snape' to my page. It is a fiction that is set to take place after this one and is an add on to it. But due to the fact that some people here may not want to read homosexual smut I have decided to post my odd ship ass an option story away from this one. If you care to read it please check my page I will be uploading it as soon as the server allows. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
